


Warmth

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: The heater in the motel room is broken so Sam and Dean have to cuddle for the night.





	Warmth

The heater in the motel wasn't working despite Deans best attempts and kicks that he aimed at it. 

Sam rolled his shoulders back slightly, watching his brother grumble and glare at the heater.

"If you can't get it to work yet its not going to work any time soon." Sam told him.

"I know." Dean said aiming another kick at it. "Just makes me feel a bit better."

Shaking his head Sam leaned back in the bed and pulled the blanket out a bit. "Come here." he said. 

Dean hesitated, still hesitant in whatever this relationship was. They had just recently crossed the line between brothers and lovers and in all honesty, Sam was having some issues with it too. 

"We used to do this when we were younger." he said. "Doesn't have to be any different than then."

"You know that its different now." Dean mumbled, slowly moving towards the bed. It was the only bed they really had, neither one of them had chickened out and gotten two queens so they were stuck with one king, either they share or one of them was going to be on the floor. 

"We don't have to make it any different." Sam said quietly. "Kinda like resetting a shoulder, we can't sleep in the cold and the best heat is body heat."

Dean nodded, a small jerk of his head, and finally reached the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Just...its hard Sammy."

"I know, its hard for me too." Sam said, bringing one knee up to lean his elbow against. "But we'll be warmer together and quite frankly, I don't want to be cold."

"You can never get cold, you're a damn heater." Dean said with a snort, finally laying down on the bed. "And just...no touching."

"We're going to have to touch if we're going to share body heat." Sam said tiredly, biting back a yawn. "But it won't be anything...like that."

Dean nodded and laid down, bringing his arms up and crossing them onto his chest. Sam ignored his small squawk of protest as he wrapped his arms around his brother and curled around him. 

"We used to do this too." Sam mumbled, closing his eyes and moving to wrap around his brother. 

Dean was almost frozen in place, barely letting himself breathe. "You're making it weird." he managed to get out. 

Sam shook his head. "I'm just saying...whatever this is, whatever happens, if this...works or doesn't work, it doesn't mean that everything has to change." he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Deans shoulder. "No matter what, we're brothers first, and we'll always help each other."

Slowly Sam felt Dean start to relax and even press more into him. "I know." he said quietly. "Its just...this is a whole new thing, even for us."

Sam nodded once more, closing his eyes when he felt Deans arms slowly curl back around him as well. "Guess we're just going to have to figure it out."

He felt Dean nod and allowed himself to have a small smile. "Guess we will."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 2/365


End file.
